My life as Mother Nature
by ameliaheartland
Summary: The personification of nature known as Mother Nature lost her memory and was turn into her chibi form. Taken in by Germany and Prussia she is raised until her eighteenth birthday where her whole world changes. Gaining her past back she realizes the world is not what it seems. With a lot of the countries in love with her and or falling in love with her. Connected to 2ps


My life use to be normal, that is until I turn eighteen.

My biological mother whoever she was died when I was born. That is how I ended being adopted into a um interesting family of German type step and half brothers. My oldest brother is an Austrain his name is, Roderich Edelstein. He is a nobleman and fantastic piano player he also teaches me how to play and compose some. My second older brother is a self proclaimed Prussian and he is also self proclaimed awesome his name is, Gilbert Beilmschmidt. Last but not least my third older brother, Ludwig Beilmschmidt. Ludwig is about 26 and Gilbert is 29 so is Roderich. I am going to be turning 18 in a few days and I cannot wait to finish my home schooling and go off to collage next year. Don't get me wrong I love living with my adopted family but I really need to move on to see the world. Like my bio mom did before she pass away. I love the world and everything that it has to offer. My brothers are going to be telling me more about what my mom was like. They may have been young when they knew her but at least they saw what she look like. Growing up I ask questions, all they told me was she traveled until she came to Germany with me and they would tell me more when I was older.

I pull myself out of my thoughts when my big brother Ludwig friends came inside. Feliciano Vargas, his pasta loving slightly oblivous Italian friend and Kiku Honda his quiet Japanese friend who enjoys sensing the mood and reframes from speaking. They both are also very nice to me Feli and me both make pasta and pizza together. Kiku and I watch and read anime and manga. They are both almost like family to me and I love them very much.

"Ciao Lillian, it is good to see you." Feli greats cheerfully.

"Hai, it has been a long time." Kiku agrees.

"It is good to see you guys. Luddy has been training me extra hard since you guys are not here for him to train." I tell them wearing a half smile.

"Oh, you poor bella! Ludwig isin't training you to wear you drop is he!?" Feli asks slightly panicky, he knows pretty well how hard Luddy can train someone.

"No, no I am fine sometimes a little sore but nothing I can't handle." I give him a reassuring smile.

"That is good Lillian chan I would not want you getting sick or passing out from Mr. Ludwig's training." Kiku puts giving the faintest of smiles.

"Enough chit chat you three, it is time for today's group training." Ludwig tells us leading us out back.

-time skip-

Pain that is all I feel shooting through my entire body and voices. Voices that seem familiar and yet are different. My head begins to throb and I start to have flashes of people and places mostly of the world war. Than nothing no pain, no voices, no nothing. Suddenly I see someone that looks like me but is not her eyes are blood red and she looks I don't know different somehow. She smiles at me and walks over to me sitting us down on the ground. She looks at me for a long time than leans into my ear and says...

"It is time for you to wake up."

I wake up and everything is clear. I am not just Lillian Land I am the personification of the Earth known as Mother Nature. I am important to the world even though the only ones who know what I really am are the personifications of countries. I have been asleep for a long time, so very long. All this time I have been in Ludwig and Gilbert care I have been obvious of my past. Wait a moment Ludwig is Germany and Gilbert is Prussia. I have been in the care of to of my close friends. I am going to have to thank them. If Russia was the one to take care of me I would of had my power taken advantage of. I am lucky it was Luddy and Gilber, so very lucky.

I open my eyes slowly to prepare myself if there is any bright lights. There is a light on a ceiling light. I blink a few times to adjust to the new light and realize I am in my room or Ludwig's guset room. I slowly sit up and look around I find that Ludwig is in the desk chair asleep. He must have been waiting for me to wake up. He is not in the same clothes as befor how long was I out, I ask myself silently.

Looking on the other side of the room to the window. It is dark out so it at least must of been eight hours. Realizing how long I have been asleep I had the sudden urge to use the bathroom. I pull of my German flag and swing my legs over the edge. I stand up only to fall to floor and cry out in pain of meeting the hard floor. I must of been out longer than a day if my legs are weak.

"Lillian, are you alright?" Ludwig asks, touching my shoulder. I didn't even hear him wake up, I turn to look at him and nod my head. "That's good do you need help up?"

"Yes I do, Ludwig." I tell him. He pick me up and carried me bridal style to the bathroom.

After being dropped off at the bathroom and emptying my bladder. Germany supported me to the living room, to be place on the couch next to Japan and N Italy. I wanted to cry knowing I have been through so much with my very, very good friends. Japan touch my shoulder lightly while Italy went on and on about how worried he was. I look at Germany who is standing in front of the three of us looking worried. I don't know how to tell him that I remeber who I am. I have been calling him brother for so long now and I remeber that he had and possibly still has feelings for me. How can I go back to that and Japan and Italy are both so good friends I don't want to change that. I can't lie to them though...

"Lillian, are you alright, why did you pass out for three days?!"

(Three days?) "Guys I know the truth I am Mother Nature. I remeber a lot of things but not everything, I lost my memory sixteen years ago and Germany you have been raising me for all these years."

"Bella, you remeber us that we're your friends and that we..." Italy trails off and places a hand on my knee. What is he doing and of course I know they are my friends.

"Yes, Italy. I remeber and I am glad you all were here for me. I am truly grateful, I mean it.

"It is no problem Lillian chan. We are just glad you remeber us. Right Mr. Germany, you are happy to right?"

"Ja, I am it's good to have you back Lils." He tells me giving me that small true smile.

-time skip-

Germany's pro~

I watch as Lillian sleeps, she looks so peacfull curled up on the couch with her lips parted slightly. I wonder if she remebers my love confession. It was over sixteen years ago and I cannot risk telling her at the time. With seeing me as a big brother for so long she may not have romantic feelings for me. I will just have to court her and than tell her. Yes Lillian I will not loose you aging, I promise.

Italy's pro~

I humming happily to my pasta making song, while making pasta. Bella has not have anything to eat in three days I am worried about her. She seems a bit different, I hope she is okay. Poor Bella, gaining her memories back must be hard for both of us she only sees me as a friend not future love material. No don't Bella, I will not give up. I will win you over and take care of you instead of Germany.

Japan's pro~

I sigh, I have just finish making phone calls to the other countries. Telling them that Lillian chan has got most of her memories back. I sad I will have to share Lillian chance once more. It just suppose to be me and her, I will stay by her side though.


End file.
